


Twister

by kweenie



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, drabble-from-roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenie/pseuds/kweenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be fun, they said. Fart jokes, sexual innuendos, and man-killing boobs kind of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble inspired by roleplay relationships established between two friends and myself, hence the crossover couples. But nonetheless, I always find it fun to bring different kinds of characters together, especially in this situation! ;) Place your bets, everyone--who will win at Twister?!

_Farts._

"Don’t fucking touch me!" 

The hiss from Lightning was dissonance that broke the concentration of all the players on stage. This idea definitely didn’t’ need to happen, but pride and competition from everyone involved somehow urged them to play this game. Tidus was all for it, eager to show off his skills and nurture the fact that he was an ace at everything. The burly man Snow almost always tagged along with anything that indicated fun—a wingman and a supposed everybody’s best friend (except for one particular hunter and soldier, of course). Aerith, watching her fiancee get all riled up, decided it was a good idea to enjoy this rather intriguing game with him, and casually batted her eyes on the other males involved, such as Noctis. The prince didn’t want to be a party pooper, though he admittedly was disappointed that Noel wouldn’t be joining. Cerulean optics captured the unimpressed azures warily and he sighed, 

Tidus’s infamous farting odor began to pervade the air and everyone becomes silent, though the seething sharp breath heard by Lightning was enough to move things along. Better to keep going and forget that any of that has happened.

Snow positioned on all fours, hovering above Lightning’s form, he swallowed hard, hoping to Etro that he wouldn’t end up touching Lightning against lest he is asking for a good jab on the jaw.

Noctis was slightly adjacent to Lightning, his body not as stretched out as Snow and Lightning whose limbs are having to reach the far corners of the mat. Aerith however is hovering over, performing a bridge above his head, and she’s grinning down at him. He can tell she was amused, and it was also because Tidus was positioned in a way that happened to be  ** _rightttttttttttttt_**  behind Aerith’s form, as he if he was sticking his neck out for a  ** _wonderful_**  view.

"Well, this is pretty interesting," mused Rikku, leaning back with her hands on the floor and eyeing the man who sported just-as-colorful clothing as she was. The hunter however remained rather stoic, nothing perceived from his visage as he stared very hard at the participants in the game—especially Noctis.

"Okay," came a steady tone from Stella, violet orbs glancing downward at the spinner board before flicking against the arrow. Everyone’s eyes (perhaps except Noel) were locked onto the board, and it becomes rather tense until it finally lands—

"Noctis. Right hand. Yellow," Stella instructed, averting her gaze to the familiar cerulean optics and watching him examine his verdict. She noted how he was very meticulous albeit awkward as he somehow lost his balance despite not being in a difficult position, eyes tracking for any sign of the nearest yellow. 

Aha! There it was! Just over—

Oh. 

It was beyond Lightning’s and Snow’s arching forms. How distressing. The prince couldn’t possibly fit under Lightning’s frame as she was way too close to the mat itself. And Snow was way too tall for him to possibly arch over him. There was a gap in-between the two figure’s forms. Would he  ** _really_**  have to insert himself through that gap to get the yellow?

Tentatively, glancing nervously upon Snow and Lightning (especially Lightning), he moved.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath as he began to peek through the gap, and Lightning grunted in annoyance because this would put her in a bad position. If she lowered any more, she would definitely lose her balance and lose.

And she was  ** _not_**  going to lose.

"Good move, Noct," Tidus exclaimed with a grin, watching Lightning’s discomfort as well as Noctis. If Tidus’s  ** _brilliant_**  calculations prove true, the two of them, and maybe even Snow as well, would all tumble hard onto the ground due to the prince’s infamous clumsiness. And then that would leave only Aerith and him, which should be ** _easy_**  to dominate.

"Easy there, pal," Snow muttered close to the prince’s ear and Noctis swore he heard a low grunt coming from a particular hunter behind him—

He moved slowly and surely, smoothly moving above Lightning’s form and trusting Snow to arch his back more so to widen the space for Noctis to traverse safely across.

Touch down. His right hand lands on a yellow spot. But the problem was, his form was trembling, the strain from the stretch of his body a bit too risky to hold on for long. If he could just wait until his next move, he should be okay. 

"Alright, get on quickly, Stella," a forceful tone from Lightning came immediately and Stella knew not to hesitate. The competition was palpable in the air and she was afraid that it would escalate into quite a frenzy if any such arising vexations were not appeased at the spot.

"Aerith. Left foot. Blue." 

A squeak from the flower girl ensued and she had to look behind her, her left leg picking up from the ground and already eyezooming on a blue spot that was luckily one space next to her current spot. Touchdown. She was safe.

"Snow. Left hand. Red." 

A loud sigh escapes the hero’s lips. “You gotta be kidding me.” It would be good for Lightning and Noctis, because the man can remove himself from above them, but then he would have to flip facing up, his hand would reach around to land on a red spot without falling on his behind somehow. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lifts his left arm, moving it behind him and removing himself above Noctis’s form, and he turned his head over his shoulder, locking on the red spot that was literally right next to him. Licking his lip, he lowered his form, his behind just about hovering above the mat as his left steadied towards the red spot.

Until—

"Oof!"

A slip of his gloved against the mat allowed the brute to somehow land on his arm, knocking off his balance and rolling over onto the ground. 

"Oooooooooooh, Snow is  ** _out_**!” Rikku chirped, an arm shot up to the sky upon finally seeing a climatic action take place. Everyone turned to see Snow bum out at being the first one eliminated, but then he grinned, giving a thumbs up to the other’s still holding up.

Noel, on the other hand, was subtly amused—but amused nonetheless.

"Finally! I was wonderin’ who would get booted," Tidus chimed in to Rikku’s enthusiasm, all eyes slowly turnning to Stella in anticipation. Usually, when one person is finally out of the picture, it becomes a quick domino effect thereafter. 

"Can you hurry this up, I’m feeling a little itchy~" Aerith whined out, but it would be rather playful as she turned around and shot a wink at the blond athlete.

"My thigh—I can’t scratch. Mind if you do it for me, Ti?" 

There was nothing redder than the suffusing tint on Tidus’s visage. And as ravishing as Aerith looked now, he would not fall for the flower girl’s charm because once he removed his hand off of the spot, he would lose. 

Nice try, Aerith. Nice try.

"Ready?" Stella’s voice prompting the anticipating silence once more as she spun the arrow, watching as it took painstakingly slow seconds for it to gain momentum and then slow down into a stop—

"Tidus. Right hand. Green." 

"Ha! Piece of cake!" Tidus cheered as he began having his sights on a spot just below Lightning’s stretched-out arm.

"Get on with it already!" came an irritable hiss from Lightning. 

"Why did you even sign up for this game if you’re gonna be so salty?" 

"I just wanted to. Got a problem?"

"Then chill. Have some fun. Geez!" 

Stupidly, oh so stupidly, the man may have moved too fast. It may have just darted out, messily splaying his hand onto the spot sought for without even paying too much attention to his surroundings. He felt his hand brush against the ex-sergeant’s toned arm, practically knocking her over and quite frankly, this also made him slip up, landing hard on his chest just as the woman yelped out.

"Damn—!" she was wobbling now, aquamarines squinting hard and she can hear a panicking cry from the audience, Snow’s included, as she lie haphazardly above Tidus’s upper body. 

Noctis nearly panicked, eyeing the leg that Lightning was inattentively flailing during the fall. It kicked the prince’s shin and there was a deep, slow intake of breath from the impact, but he remained firm, unaffected as he watched Tidus and Lightning nervously, the thud causing a rumble on the ground and there was silence. 

Two were out.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Snow whistled.

"Didn’t see  ** _that_**  coming,” Rikku snickered, eyeing the defeated athlete and pink-haired woman on the floor. “Thought you said it was a piece of cake,  ** _star player_** ~?”

"Shut up," Tidus murmured in dismay, groggily getting himself off the mat and avoiding Lightning’s deadly glare.

"If you had focused, this wouldn’t have happened," she spoken with an underhanded bitter tone. But alas, everyone began to set their eyes on the last two standing: Noctis and Aerith, who were at a pretty safe distance from each other. For now.

"Huh, didn’t think Noctis would make it this far, to be honest," Aerith cooed in a taunting tone towards her lone enemy.

Noctis grimaced, but ultimately he ignored.

"Heh, yeah. With him being so clumsy and all!" Tidus piped in in agreement, a smirk directed to Noel who was more than likely holding back one himself. 

"Look who’s talking, supposed hotshot who disturbed the lion," Snow chuckled, turning to face the rest of the new audience as a sudden thought came to mind. "Hey guys, wanna place bets? Since there’s only two people standing, it’s only a 50/50 chance now!"

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Rikku grinned.

"Betting everything on Aerith, ha." Tidus leaned back, watching as his girl poised with the brilliance of a majestic stallion in the midst of the savannas—or something like that.

"Me too, she looks more calm, to be honest," Lightning commented casually, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Wow, we must be all in the same wavelength ‘cuz I was thinking the same thing too! Besides, girl power!" Rikku chimed.

"Are you guys kidding?" Noctis suddenly sputtered out, hanging his head low from the stretched out position he was in. He knew he was clumsy, but it was a bit disheartening to have no one rooting for him. Not even Snow, as he boisterously placed his bets with everyone else. The mischievous flower girl seemed to be their trump card. 

"I’m rooting for Noct," and everyone turned to the quiet viewer holding the spinner board, a small smile from the blonde woman directed towards the Lucis heir. "He can surprise us."

Noel just nodded slowly, though he still didn’t say anything. He just kept an admittedly curious gaze on the game itself.

And so the tiptoeing turns towards the resolution began to take effect. Spin after Spin, Aerith’s and Noctis’s forms began to take more complex positions, complex approaches, which have them becoming more and more intermingled in one another’s space. Noctis throughout was fighting against the inner klutz threatening to ruin his chance of victory and even Aerith was starting to grow a bit nervous. Legs over one another, arms fighting to stay away from bumping into one another, and Noctis stared up at Aerith’s hovering form. His position was a lot tougher, considering that was elevated off of the ground facing up whereas Aerith has a more sturdy leverage facing down. 

There was talking here and there from the audience, and even some annoyed grunts from Tidus, but for the most part, everyone was on their toes as to who would see victory in the end.

Aerith cocked her head to one side, smirking deviously towards the rather alluring prince below her. She leaned forward, a soft whisper, “Oh? Are your arms getting tired over there?”

Noctis huffed softly, but he retaliated with a smirk of his own as he spoke, firmly albeit it amusingly, “Not a chance,” and of course he was bluffing because honestly his arms were  ** _killing_**  him.

"Aerith. Left hand. Blue." 

The auburn girl held in her breath, emeralds meeting ceruleans in a rather hesitant manner as she spotted the blue spot just over Noctis’s head. She flashed a grin, a pretentious confidence at best before she remarked, “Here goes nothing.” And she carefully, oh so carefully, began to reach over Noctis’s shoulders—

A sneeze.

A sneeze from the prince himself.

And that had undone everything.

Aerith squealed in panic and the next thing she knew, she felt gravity drop her downwards. Noctis hollered out in pain, falling on his back on the ground and out of nowhere, his lungs are snuffed out, lack of oxygen having him flailing about as his face was completely smothered.

Aerith’s chest landed on the prince’s face.

And everything else happened so fast. A blinking flower girl snatched up by the athlete as a dazed prince is dragged from the scene from a rather unimpressed hunter. 

"Alright,  ** _game over_**. Everyone go home,” Noel snapped as he hiked the man over his shoulder and absconded to their bedroom, where he would fuck Noctis relentlessly from all the admitted sexual tension elicited from watching the game.

 

_ Epilogue: _

"I guess Noctis wins, since Aerith was the first to slip up." Lightning spoke casually after the married couple’s disappearance.

"Ahhh, we should play again to really settle the score." Tidus said with a smack of his hands upon his knees.

"Not if my boobs will kill a man," Aerith snorted.

Dead silence.

"Nope nope, yeah. Game over." 

And the gang roars in laughter at Tidus’s defeated mien.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeh describing positions and angles is really hard....but thanks so much for reading!


End file.
